Insane
by Ywoolly
Summary: Fic escrita para o X Challenge Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6V. Baseada na música de mesmo nome de Damien Rice. "Tudo isso era uma insanidade, mas estar com ela me deixava são".


Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem e eu os uso simplesmente para minha diversão.

* * *

**Insane**

Meus pais, eu tinha consciência, estavam um de cada lado do meu corpo. Eu podia sentir o calor que minha mãe me mandava enquanto apenas um braço seu me abraçava. Minha cabeça estava baixa e meus cabelos caíam como uma cortina prateada por cima de meus olhos. Tinha a vaga noção que meu pai falava algo sobre como seria o nosso futuro. Minha mãe limitou-se a responder que tudo daria certo.

Foi então que aquela massa de cabelos ruivos passou por entre o caos que era o Salão Principal. Talvez minha consciência esteja programada para distingui-la a qualquer momento e lugar, pois de outra forma eu não iria vê-la. Minha cabeça se ergueu e eu a acompanhei com o olhar vendo-a caminhar em direção a família. Seus cabelos cor de ferrugem pareciam que podiam queimar cada célula de meu corpo e mesmo assim eu tinha incrível vontade de tocá-los. Mas eu não podia.

Já era. Foi-se o tempo em que eu os seguia por toda parte. Foi-se o tempo em que eu os procurava por entre a multidão. Foi-se o tempo em que eu me perdia neles. Foi-se o tempo em que a insanidade de nossos encontros furtivos nos dominava. Eu queria ir até ela, dizer algo que pudesse lhe confortar diante da morte do irmão que eu nem mesmo sabia qual era. Queria poder afagar aqueles cabelos flamejantes que eu tanto idolatrava. Mas o que eu iria dizer? Eu não saberia nem como iniciar uma conversa entre nós. Apesar de tudo, minha família estava inteira, intacta. Eu não poderia dizer que sabia o que ela sentia porque seria uma mentira. E eu não suportava mais mentir para ela.

Malditas mentiras que sempre me cercavam! E agora a culpa por ter dito cada uma delas me afogava em um mar escuro de dor. _Dor_ por perdê-la, por ter deixado que se fosse. Mas o que diabos eu poderia fazer? Eu era o vilão, o cara mau, o Comensal da Morte que não tinha sentimentos de nenhuma espécie. O comensal que só queria se satisfizer no corpo esguio dela. O louco que lutava do lado errado da guerra. O cara que levou um tapa bem no meio da cara e limitou-se a sorrir cinicamente para esconder a dor que sentia não pelo tapa, mas pelo que ele significava.

Foi tão absurdamente rápido quando aconteceu: ela estava ao lado do corpo do irmão morto, cercada por todos aqueles ruivos que choravam ou sentiam pesar pela partida do familiar, e de repente, seus olhos _amendoados_ se viraram para mim. Absurdamente rápido, pois no instante seguinte ela desviou o olhar cheio de lágrimas que eu queria poder conter. Também desviei meu olhar, talvez fosse uma reação inconsciente. Podia ser fruto da minha loucura, mas eu pude notar um pedido de socorro silencioso neles. Eu conhecia aqueles olhos amendoados melhor do que eu conhecia a minha própria mão.

Era seus olhos que a diferenciava de todo o resto do mundo. Eles eram sinceros e sempre mostravam a alma dela de forma mais íntima para aqueles que sabiam como interpretá-los corretamente. E somente eu os conhecia totalmente. Sabia como interpretar cada sentimento, pensamento ou vontade dela apenas por olhar em seus olhos. Quando eu a tive por completo eu pude ver o júbilo de sua alma, de seu corpo e de seu coração enquanto me afogava dentro dela. Podia sentir a felicidade, a paixão e a vida que irradiavam dela através de seus olhos. Aqueles olhos nem pequenos nem grandes, de cor amendoada – como eu mesmo defini uma vez para ela -, com um sinal de nascença no canto, com cílios pequenos, porém densos e que eram a coisa mais bonita em todo seu corpo. Era insano eu conhecer tanto uma pessoa que nem ao menos era nada em minha vida.

Ela não era nada em minha vida, mas eu queria estar com ela. Eu simplesmente sentia que ela precisava de _mim_ e do nosso silêncio. Ela só precisava chamar meu nome e no segundo seguinte eu estaria ao lado dela. Não importaria o quanto eu também estava devastado, eu limparia e cuidaria de cada ferida dela, por que me doía ver que ela estava sangrando. Doía-me não poder ser o irmão gêmeo do que morreu abraçado a ela sendo que eu queria mais que qualquer um poder abraçá-la. Se eu fosse um pouco mais corajoso e um pouco menos imbecil eu me levantaria e a tiraria dali e a levaria para bem longe, para onde eu pudesse cuidar dela e curá-la de todas as dores.

Tudo isso era uma insanidade, mas estar com ela me deixava são. Eu precisava dela para não enlouquecer. Ela era o refúgio da minha mente insana. Ela me fazia emergir quando eu estava imerso em loucuras. E, se agora, eu estava enlouquecendo, era simplesmente porque eu não a tinha mais. Eu não podia respirar seu hálito de menta, não podia tocar sua pele de seda, não podia afagar seus cabelos cor de ferrugem.

Uma lembrança boba veio-me à mente: na noite em que fomos para a cama, pela primeira e única vez, ela me confessou que tinha receio de que eu fosse bruto, mas em seguida definiu-me como _delicado_. Eu, Draco Malfoy, um ser delicado? Eu ri por uns bons cinco minutos até que ela explicasse que eu era delicado pelo fato de tratá-la com delicadeza. Como se pudesse me passar pela cabeça tratá-la de outra forma se não essa. Ela era sublime, divina, encantadora e todos os outros adjetivos mais doces que existissem. Para mim, era como tocar uma porcelana de séculos de existência: você fica deslumbrado com tamanha perfeição e tem até medo de tocar. E, então, quando resolve que é capaz de tocar, suas mãos percorrem a porcelana de forma gentil e sacerdotal, apreciando e deliciando-se com cada detalhe.

Eu jamais lhe falei nada disso. Assim como infinitas outras coisas. Ao invés disso, eu falei palavras duras, abri feridas em seu coração. Menti descaradamente e ela acreditou. Em troca ouvi palavras de ódio, amargura e dor. Palavras que me acusaram de ser covarde e não lutar pelo que havia entre nós. Acusando-me de ter usado-a para me satisfazer. Que eu menti somente para transar com ela e provar que era melhor do que Harry Potter, que eu tinha _comido_ a garota do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Concluí que ela não pensou que se eu realmente quisesse superar o Potter eu a teria tratado como uma vagabunda e não como uma deusa grega virgem. E eu quase joguei tudo para o alto, quase a agarrei e fugi com ela, quase esqueci que o Lorde das Trevas podia saber do nosso envolvimento, quase permiti que fôssemos mortos quando eu a vi chorar. Quando eu a vi gritar loucamente que eu era uma cobra ardilosa e mentirosa que não sabia amar e jamais saberia. E mesmo quando ela me bateu eu quase cedi e atirei-me aos seus pés idolatrando-a e amando-a acima de tudo e todos.

Sob olhares de indagação dos meus pais eu me levantei e caminhei para fora do Salão Principal. Passei pelos jardins e caminhando lentamente cheguei perto do túmulo violado de Dumbledore. Olhava mais adiante, para a escuridão da floresta e tinha certeza que minha mente seria escura e sombria pelo resto da vida. Provavelmente, se tudo desse certo para minha família, meus pais arranjariam meu casamento. Eu iria assumir um alto cargo em algum lugar, teria um ou dois filhos loiros e envelheceria cercado de escuridão e sombras de um passado há muito tempo perdido. E, se eu desse a sorte de morrer não tão velho, talvez Ginevra fosse ao meu enterro e desejaria uma boa morte para mim. Ri de mim mesmo. Ri sozinho quando todos dentro do castelo choravam. Eu era um completo insano.

Meu pai vestia sua melhor veste tão cheio de pompa quanto um dos nossos pavões albinos. Mamãe trajava um vestido preto simples e discreto, coisa que ela raramente fazia. E eu vestia qualquer coisa preta como sempre. Minha família esperava pela sentença que com certeza nos condenaria a passar o resto dos dias em Azkaban e eu só conseguia pensar que fazia seis meses que eu não a via. Exatos seis meses. E provavelmente nunca mais a veria. Nada estava dando certo.

Queria ter tido a chance de me explicar, ao menos. Queria poder dizer que acabei com nós porque estava tentando protegê-la. Queria que ela me desculpasse. Mas de que importava agora? Eu iria viver até a morte numa solitária tendo como companhia meus pensamentos mais tristes, que com certeza a envolveriam.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entrou na sala novamente e não precisou de feitiço algum para anunciar a sentença de minha família com sua voz retumbante. Segundo ele, um depoimento decisivo e sigiloso fez toda a diferença em relação à nossa sentença. Estávamos sendo inocentados porque alguma alma piedosa depôs a nosso favor. Minha mãe olhou para mim e disse que estava certa quando disse que tudo daria certo. Aquele não podia ser o mesmo planeta de vinte minutos atrás. Desde quando a família que mais apoiou Voldemort estava sendo inocentada? Mas, é claro, que eu não iria me opor. Só queria sair o mais rápido possível dali. Disse aos meus pais que os esperaria do lado de fora do Ministério, na Londres trouxa.

Eu via os trouxas passarem e aquilo me parecia um outro mundo. Roupas estranhas, hábitos estranhos, conversas estranhas. De forma inacreditável, aquilo me trazia uma parcela de algo que lembrava a paz que eu só tivera uma vez em toda minha vida: quando estava nos braços de Ginevra. Quando nos abraçávamos e eu podia sentir o cheiro floral de seus cabelos. Quando ela, sem conseguir alcançar meus lábios, beijava meu pescoço pontilhando-o com beijos suaves. Quando ela usava apenas o seu sorriso e me fazia ceder e nos trancar em uma sala qualquer por minutos infindáveis. Para mim, a definição de paz era essa: Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra... _Sempre_ Ginevra. Ela era a minha paz, agora perdida.

Há três meses descobri que além dos trouxas, outra coisa me trazia algo remotamente parecido com paz: cigarros. Todo o ato de levar um cigarro à boca, acendê-lo, tragar profundamente, prender a fumaça deixando que ela invadisse cada parte dos meus pulmões e depois soltá-la era prazeroso demais e me lembrava a paz viciante à qual Ginevra uma vez fora para mim. Mas eu ainda mal tinha tirado meu maço de cigarros mentolados do bolso da capa quando uma mão me impediu de continuar meu gesto.

Eu me virei e ia xingar o imbecil do trouxa de tantos palavrões quando me deparei com aqueles olhos amendoados, aquelas sardas espalhadas pela face emoldurada por cabelos cor de ferrugem e a boca tão desenhada que era um convite para qualquer homem insano. Minha mente processou o fato de que seus dedos finos seguravam meu pulso de forma delicada. Ela baixou os olhos para nossas mãos tão próximas após tanto tempo e interrompeu aquele contato sublime e surreal. Será que ela não era fruto de minha mente louca e doente de saudade?

― Olá, Draco – ela era real. Sua voz continha todas as notas que minha mente jamais seria capaz de processar e guardar. – Quanto tempo, não?

― Exatos seis meses hoje – minha voz arrastada e sem emoção saiu com uma nota de desespero. Larguei o maço no bolso de qualquer jeito.

Ela não falou nada, apenas ficou me olhando profundamente. Uma expressão indagadora ia surgindo em cada centímetro de seu rosto. Então ela falou numa voz fraca, sussurrando:

― Não minta mais para mim, por favor. É verdade tudo o que disse naquele tribunal?

Como assim? Ela estava lá e eu não a vi? Impossível. Eu tinha aquela reação imediata de reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar em meio a qualquer número de pessoas. Ela não estava lá. Eu a teria visto.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo apenas olhando um para o outro. E não era algo desconfortante, era natural. Poderíamos ficar assim por horas e não ficaríamos desconfortáveis. Dávamos-nos bem com o nosso silêncio. Ele, de certa forma, nos completava, com palavras mudas e que sempre diziam a mesma coisa: o quanto sentíamos um pelo outro.

― Sim. Cada palavra.

A única coisa que omiti durante todo o processo foi o nosso relacionamento. Afirmei que tudo que fiz foi para proteger aqueles que eu amava: minha família.

― Você também quis me proteger? – ela falou como se deixasse escapar aquilo.

― Sim.

Eu consegui reconhecer em seus olhos o pedido de desculpas por ter dito cada palavra de acusação quando terminei com ela seja lá o que tínhamos. Vi que ela queria poder voltar no tempo. Vi que se formavam lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela não podia chorar! Eu não podia permitir. E num ato ligeiro eu a trouxe para os meus braços ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas rompiam de seus olhos e escorriam por seu rosto delicado e perfeito.

Foi como se o mundo voltasse a fazer sentido. Como se tudo estivesse novamente no seu lugar. Tê-la em meus braços novamente, poder afagar seus cabelos flamejantes de novo e confortá-la novamente era tudo que eu precisava. Era tudo que minha mente insana, louca e completamente cega de amor precisava para se tornar sã novamente. Sentir o corpo dela em contato com o meu, sentir seu cheiro, tocar seus cabelos e pele me trouxe a sanidade que eu havia perdido há tanto tempo. Eu só precisava dela e mais nada.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e novamente vi o pedido de desculpas por tudo que havia dito sobre mim. Sua boca se abriu levemente numa tentativa de expressar em palavras aquele pedido. Sentir seu hálito de menta – e eu soube porquê meus cigarros eram mentolados - fez uma onda avassaladora me tomar. Essa onda varreu qualquer sanidade em mim e eu só conseguia processar o fato de que eu precisava beijá-la. E ela estava tão perto de mim!

E eu a beijei. Não da forma delicada e gentil como quando fiz amor com ela. Mas de uma forma desesperada e arrebatadora. Eu precisava de ar, mas precisava mais ainda dela. Precisa da textura de seus lábios, do sabor de sua saliva e do calor de sua língua. E ela correspondeu da mesma maneira. Fomos afundando no mar de saudade, necessidade, desejo e paixão. Fomos levados para cada vez mais fundo nele, permitindo que ele nos esmagasse e sufocasse. Minhas mãos a abraçaram e trouxeram-na para o mais perto possível de meu corpo. As mãos dela ora acariciavam meu rosto, ora bagunçavam meus cabelos. Seu cheiro floral entupindo minhas narinas e intoxicando meu sangue.

Não conseguimos mais e tivemos que nos afastar para respirar. Ofegantes e surpresos por toda aquela situação. Novamente ficamos nos olhando em silêncio sem nenhum desconforto, mesmo tendo acabado de nos beijar depois de tanto tempo e tanta coisa acontecida. Só eu sabia o quanto ela me fazia falta.

Ginevra se afastou dois passos para trás. Eu dei dois passos para frente e ela me deteve pondo a mão em peito. Balançou a cabeça levemente de forma negativa. Olhou-me intensamente e afastou-se mais. O que ela estava fazendo? Não podia ir embora agora. Eu não podia permitir que ela fosse embora novamente. Queria fugir com ela, casar com ela, ter filhos com ela, envelhecer com ela e morrer sabendo que viveríamos eternamente juntos. Era piegas demais, mas eu estava apaixonado por aquela ruiva vinda de uma família pobretona e que era o motivo da minha sanidade, como também, era o maior motivo de minha insanidade. Talvez fosse o proibido que me fizesse sentir tão preso a ela. Ela era minha e só minha. Dane-se os outros!, eu viveria com ela e não importava o que iriam dizer. Desde o início fomos dois loucos, nossa relação sempre foi errada e insana. E, agora, quando eu já a tinha perdido uma vez e não suportaria perder de novo, nada mais tinha importância. Só Ginevra era importante.

Ela me olhou e eu pude distinguir divertimento em seus olhos amendoados. Um sorriso tímido surgiu em seus lábios e os meus logo trataram de copiar. Só ela me fazia sorrir _timidamente_.

― Sabe Draco, eu não estive com ninguém desde você. _Com ninguém_ – e ela piscou em cumplicidade comigo e eu sorri mais. – E sabe do que mais? – e num átimo ela estava com a boca próxima ao meu ouvido, sua pele roçando na minha. – Eu quero me sentir delicada de novo – então se afastou com a mesma rapidez. – A gente se vê por aí. Até breve, Draco.

Fiquei sem reação enquanto a via caminhar em direção a entrada do Ministério. Seus cabelos balançando conforme andava. Suas curvas me convidando a tomar uma atitude insana novamente. Então ela sumiu dentro da cabine telefônica, mas não sem me deixar um sorriso. Dane-se tudo! Eu não me importava de viver insanamente o resto de meus dias enquanto ela estivesse comigo. Por que com ela eu me senti são, mas sem ela eu me sentia perdido e louco. Eu devia ser a criatura mais insana que existia, mas não importava mais. Eu a teria novamente e dessa vez eu ia tratar que fosse para sempre.

* * *

_Leia e comente, okay? É importante saber a opinião sobre o que escrevo, só assim posso melhorar ;)  
bjs... _


End file.
